


Constellations of You

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations of You

**Author's Note:**

> Sn 6 Seeing Red  
> Prompt: Orion  
> A/N: Thank you to my beta **spiralleds** for google fu and masterful editing. She tried folks, all errors are mine. I must admit, I'm a bit of a Batman fan and Prince's song, _Arms of Orion_ from the 1989 Tim Burton Batman kept running through my brain. Luckily the muse rejected that idea. You're getting this story instead.

The clear morning light drifted through the window and puddled onto the bed. Their bed. The bed they'd spent the last twelve hours in.

She was back. They were back.

And now that Willow had finally fallen asleep, she could examine her back.

Tara rolled onto her side, supporting her head in her hand. So much territory to rediscover, to reclaim. She let her other hand lightly trace over Willow's far shoulder, ghosting down to the sheets pooling at the small of her back. Last night had been a kaleidoscope of emotions twisting and turning into new patterns. They had to find a new pattern, a new balance between them.

No one had ever called Tara impetuous. Dawn had dubbed her the oasis of normal. Normal. Steady. Reliable. She'd bricked herself in behind words like those.

Coming here tonight, last night, was none of those things.

They'd only had a coffee date.

She brushed Willow's hair away from where it had fallen across her love's face. Leaning in she dropped a kiss on her nose with just enough pressure to cause it to scrunch up like a bunny. And how much of a Scooby did it make her that she thought of Anya with that comparison?

Lover's tricks, lover's knowledge. She'd missed the intimacy of being able to anticipate and watch Willow's body react to the little things.

The sunlight was warm enough to risk pushing the sheets down further.

Those freckles, she'd missed those freckles.

Slowly Tara traced connections between them, pulling order from chaos. This set looked like the Big Dipper, full and overflowing, thirst quenching, she thought with a smirk.

She knew of palm reading and even phrenology, where they read the bumps on your head, but she hadn't heard of anyone telling fortunes, or character, by freckles.

The cinnamon sprinkles on her left hip formed Leo. That was her bold, fiery girl. A good leader, even with the surfeit of pride. She didn't want perfect, she wanted Willow.

She could hear Dawn running the water, and caught a whiff of coffee. So Willow had finally programmed the coffee maker. She smiled down at her lover, funny how the girl who figured out how to restart the bot, never bothered to touch the less challenging appliances in the house.

They'd have to think about getting up soon, if only to forage again for food. Her stomach chimed in with a rumble of agreement, but not yet.

Another set of freckles caught her attention. Three in a row, forming the belt. Then the bow, the drawn back arm. Orion. A warrior in some myths, a hunter, and therefore provider, in others.

And that, too, was her Willow. Fighting other people's nightmares since high school. Fighting ignorance and prejudice on campus. Fighting to overcome the power rush, fighting for her. Fighting for them.

Constellations were both a source of myths to entertain, and guideposts to navigate by. With the right constellation you could find the North Star.

At first she'd thought Willow was her true north, but that wasn't fair to either of them.

Maybe this time they could work to find their true North, together.

They now had time to get it right.

She leaned in and kissed each constellation. It was time for them to wake up.


End file.
